When they were young
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: <html><head></head>I turned out favorite profilers into five years olds. I have no clue where it's going from there.</html>
1. first day of school

A/N: when I originally came up with Franki from my Being an Agent fanfic I was bringing her in as an established agent and working with the team for a time already. She was going to be part of a de-aged fic where I turn her into a baby and the team has to figure out how to change her back. But then I got the Idea to make everyone five and in kindergarten.

Enjoy and Review at the end.

Strauss watched as 11 students walked into her class. "Alright children find your desk your name is on it." She said as they walked in. The children did as they were told. "Alright class my name is Mrs. Strauss. Now were going to go around the room state your name something you like and something you dislike." She smiled at them.

"Hi my name is Aaron Hotchner I like playing and I dislike rain."

"Well it's nice to meet you Aaron." Strauss smiled.

"My name is Dave Rossi. I like dogs and I dislike birds."

"Why do you dislike birds?" Strauss asked. "Because they pooped on my head." Dave said.

"Well my name is Jason Gideon and I like birds I don't like bugs."

"I don't think anyone does." Strauss said. "Not true. My name is Emily Prentiss and I like butterflies and I dislike dogs." She said.

"I happen to like them." Strauss shared.

"I'm Spencer Reid. I love books and I dislike carrots." The little boy shared.

"My name is Penelope Garcia I like bright colors and dislike dark colors."

"Don't like dark colors either." Strauss told the girl.

"My name is Jennifer Jareau, JJ for short. I like soccer and I dislike the color blue."

"I like Soccer too." Strauss smiled.

"My name is Kevin Lynch and I like comic books I dislike snakes."

"I don't think anyone likes snakes dear." Strauss agreed.

"Not true. My name id Derek Morgan and I like snakes and dislike criminals." Derek smiled. "I think everyone dislikes criminals." Strauss said.

"I'm Will LaMontagne I like food and dislike cats." Will said. "Same I like cats and I have one." She said.

"And what's your name sweetie?" she asked the last little girl.

"My name is Elle Greenaway. I like ballet and dislike football." The little girl stated. "Well class now that we one everyone's names lets get started. We'll start with counting." Strauss heard groans coming from all the children as they sat down again and began their learning.


	2. new kid

Two weeks into the new school year and everyone had quickly fallen into the school day routine. 11 students walked into the class room put their things away and went to their seats. "Everyone we'll be having a new student join us today."

"Oh no." some of the boys grumbled.

"Now what's this about?" Strauss said. "A new student means you'll have someone else to play with and be friends with." Strauss told them. "And it's a boy. His name is Franki." Reid said looking at the desk.

"Excuse me Mrs. Strauss I have your new student." The principle said. "This is Franki Pantino." The man said nudging the little girl forward. "Thank you Principle we'll take it from here." Strauss said. "You can't be a girl Franki is a boy's name." Aaron said looking the girls up and down. "Well I was named after my grandpa. His name is Frank." Franki explained.

"Still say it's a boy's name." Aaron said. "Why are you wearing a furry tail dear?" Strauss asked. "Because when I grow up I wanna be a wolf. I can howl like one to." Franki smiled with pride.

"I say she's a freak." Dave whispered to Aaron. "You said it."

"Well I think you'll make a lovely wolf dear." Strauss said and she directed Franki into a seat. "Now class we'll have to catch Franki up on what we've been working on in class. We'll start with counting." Strauss said. Franki raised her hand. "I can count by twos, five, tens and 20 all the way to 100. I have three older brother and learned from them." She smiled.

"Told you she was a freak." Dave whispered. "But Spencer can do all those things and he can do math." Jason said. "But he's a genius so he can do that. I don't think she's one." Aaron protested. "Class that's enough talking. Pay attention."

"But Mrs. Strauss Franki didn't say what she liked and disliked." Elle said. "I like wolves and dislike bright colors." Franki smiled. "That's a shame because I enjoy bright colors very much." Strauss shared.

When the students were sent outside for recess Franki asked to play with everyone but was turned down. Had it been possible the wolf ears upon her head would have drooped. Having older brother meant she knew a bit more then some kids who didn't have older siblings. Spencer knew way more then she did but he was a genius.

"Mrs. Strauss can I get my book?" The little girl asked. "Sure thing." Franki spent most of her recess reading. At lunch she was the only one who didn't trade with the others. Her mother always gave her stuff she liked to eat. As the children waited outside to get picked up Franki ran to three older boys and smiled. "Mrs. Strauss these are my brothers I walk home with them." She told the teacher.

The woman nodded as Franki walked home with her brothers. "Okay maybe she's not so bad." Jason said. "You just wanna trade lunch with her." Dave said. "Not true." Jason said. "I think I'll talk to her tomorrow she likes books." Spencer smiled. "Then why did you talk to her today?" Garcia asked. "Because I was playing with you already."

"Spencer time to go." Spencer's mother called. "Bye guys." Reid ran off to meet his mother. "I'm gonna play with her tomorrow." Elle said. "She's scary." Kevin said. "Peanut come on." Elle's father was there in his police crusier. "See you tomorrow." She ran to her father.

"Whatever."

"JJ your mother is here." Strauss said. JJ ran to meet her mother. "I don't know why you guys are so mean to her. She seems pretty fun." Derek said. "You didn't talk to her either Derek."

"Well I was going to." Derek claimed. "Buddy it's time to go home." Derek's father called. "She's scary." Kevin said again. "You're scared of everything." Will said. "I am not." Kevin protested. "Yes you are you're afraid of the dark, spiders, snakes, that old lady whop lives next door to you and the tooth fairy." Will said.

"You said you wouldn't tell."

"Sorry." Will shrugged.


	3. girls are better

The next day 12 students walked into class. "Franki wanna come play with Penelope and I at recess?" Reid asked. "Sure." Franki smiled. "I like your tail by the way." Garcia smiled at Franki. "Alright class take your seats. Franki I'll ask you to start." Strauss said.

"Absent. My brother is sometimes absent minded or He is absent from class."

"Very good. Reid?"

"Antique. I've never been to an antique shop." Reid smiled.

"Good Spencer. Elle."

"Ants. Ants are small."

"Nicely done and they are very small. Kevin your next."

"Attic. The attic is where my mommy hides the Christmas gifts." Kevin smiled. "I hope you haven't been sneaking peaks." Strauss smiled at the small boy. "JJ your turn."

"Animals. Animals live in the zoo." JJ smiled. "That they do. Does anyone know what kind of animals like in the zoo?" Strauss asked.

"Ant eaters. Ant eaters are huge." Will said. "Right they are. Dave."

"Alligator. My dad saw an alligator."

"Oh my. I find alligators to be very scary. Emily."

"Angry. I sometimes get really angry with my mommy."

"Why sweetie?" "Because she tries to make me learn Italian."

"That does seem hard." Strauss agreed. "I know Italian. Well some of it. My grandparents speak it a lot." Franki smiled. "I'm Italian too." Dave smiled. "Wow. Do you speak Italian Dave?"

"Yes."

"See Emily maybe Dave and Franki came help you with your Italian. It's much more fun learning with friends." Strauss said. "Okay." Emily smiled.

Later that day the children went outside to play and as promised Spencer, Penelope and Franki played. "Hey Franki what are your older brothers like I have Four." Garcia smiled. "There names are Joel he's the oldest, Lorenzo he's in the middle, Colin is the baby." Franki smiled. "My brothers are John, Mike, Brian and Adam."

"Cool. Reid do you have any older brothers?" Franki asked. "No I'm an only child." Reid said. "That sucks. Having older siblings means you always have someone to play with." Garcia told him. "But I get to spend more time with my mommy. She reads to me." Reid said. "My mommy taught me how to do this." Franki climbed to the monkey bars and hung her self upside down.

"Cool. Can you do anything else?" Garcia asked. "Yeah but I need help getting down, I haven't figured it out yet but my mama makes it look so easy." Franki said. "I'll Mrs. Strauss." Reid said running off to get his teacher.

"What is she doing?" Aaron asked. "Who cares just throw the ball." Jason said. Aaron threw the ball for Jason to catch who threw it to Derek then to Dave. My sister can do that." The five year old said.

At lunch Reid traded with Garcia. "Hey Derek want my apple?" Reid asked. "Reid I'll trade you some grapes for it." Elle offered. "What's that?" Jason asked looking at Emily's baggy of fruit. "Strawberries, blackberries and blueberries. Wanna trade?" Jason shook his head. "I'll trade you Emily my mama gave me another apple."

"Okay." They traded. "Hey Franki why were you hanging up side down today and why did our teacher have to get you down?" Dave asked. "Because my mama taught me how to do gymnastics and I know how to get up but not down." Franki explained.

"Hey Franki wanna come over my house this weekend I'm having a slumber party. Elle, JJ and Emily will be there too." Garcia smiled. "Sure. But I have to ask my mama first. If she says yes then I can come." Franki smiled. "How come we're not invited?" Derek asked.

"Because your boys and slumber parties are for girls." Elle told him. "Girls." Derek said. "Besides my papa said boys go camping." Franki said. "Whatever. Men hunt girls bake. Boys are better." Dave argued.

"Not true Dave." Elle protested. "Girls can do anything boys can do?" She told him. "No they can't. Girls cant catch."

"Well boys can't do splits." Franki shot back.

"Well girls can't run as fast as boys." Aaron joined. "But girls are smarter then boys." Emily smiled. "Not true Reid is smarter then you guys." Derek said. "He's smarter then you guys to. Besides he's a genius he doesn't count." Garcia told the child. "Boys like bugs and those are cool." Will said. "We're not afraid of anything." Kevin said. "Oh please you're afraid of snakes." JJ told them.

"Well girls are scared of worms." Kevin said. When the Children were sent outside the show down began. When Strauss went to retrive her class she found the girls and boys glaring at each other. "Children what are you doing?" she asked. "Gave said boys a were better then girls." JJ glared at them.

Strauss would never tell them that as long as woman gave birth to the children of the future girls would forever be better then boys. "Now children everyone here is special in their own way and you shouldn't let that tear apart your friendships with each other." Strauss told them.

When the children sat outside to wait for their parents the war was still on. "I can count by fours." Reid said. "Well I can run faster then you." JJ stated. "I can do flips." Franki told them. "Children I want you to stop bickering. I'll have something to show you tomorrow." Strauss told them.

The next day they walked into the classroom ready to see what their teacher had for them. "Everyone this is a little clip from a movie I use to watch as a child." Strauss hit the play button and the movie clip started.

**ANNIE**: Anything you can do I can do better  
>...I can do anything better than you<p>

FRANK: No, you can't  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can be I can be greater  
>...Sooner or later I'm greater than you<br>**ANNIE:** No, you're not  
>FRANK: Yes, I am<br>**ANNIE**: No, you're not  
>FRANK: Yes, I am<br>**ANNIE:** No, you're not  
>FRANK: Yes, I am, yes I am<p>

FRANK: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
><strong>ANNIE<strong>: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
>FRANK: I can live on bread and cheese<br>**ANNIE:** And only on that?  
>FRANK: Yes<br>**ANNIE:** So can a rat

FRANK: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> I can sing anything higher than you  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can

**ANNIE:** Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper  
>...I can buy anything cheaper than you<br>FRANK: Fifty cents  
><strong>ANNIE<strong>: Forty cents  
>FRANK: Thirty cents<br>**ANNIE:** Twenty cents  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say softer  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> I can say anything softer than you  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
>FRANK: I can open any safe<br>**ANNIE:** Without being caught?  
>FRANK: Sure<br>**ANNIE**: That's what I thought (you crook)

FRANK: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> I can hold any note longer than you  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can, yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't - yes, you can<p>

**ANNIE**: Anything you can wear I can wear better  
>...In what you wear I'd look better than you<br>FRANK: In my coat  
><strong>ANNIE<strong>: In your vest  
>FRANK: In my shoes<br>**ANNIE:** In your hat  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say faster  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> I can say anything faster than you  
>FRANK: Noyoucan't<br>**ANNIE:** YesIcan  
>FRANK: Noyoucan't<br>**ANNIE:** YesIcan  
>FRANK: Noyoucan't<br>**ANNIE**: YesIcan  
>FRANK: Noyoucan't<br>**ANNIE**: YesIcan

FRANK: I can jump a hurdle  
><strong>ANNIE:<strong> I can wear a girdle  
>FRANK: I can knit a sweater<br>**ANNIE:** I can fill it better  
>FRANK: I can do most anything<br>**ANNIE**: Can you bake a pie?  
>FRANK: No<br>**ANNIE**: Neither can I

FRANK: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
><strong>ANNIE<strong>: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Oh, yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<br>**ANNIE**: Yes, I can  
>FRANK: No, you can't, can't, can't<br>**ANNIE:** Yes, I can, can, can, can  
>FRANK: No, you can't<p>

"Annie won." Reid said. "Shut up Spencer." Aaron frowned in his seat. "Aaron that isn't nice apologize to Spencer." Strauss scolded the boy. "Sorry Spencer."

"It's okay."

At Recess the children went into their own little play groups. "Penny my mama said I could stay over your house but she has to talk to your mom first. So when we leave I need your phone number."

"Okay. It's gonna be so much fun. We're gonna eat pizza and watch movies. We can even play a few games." She smiled. "Cool."

"Girls are evil." Dave said. "You said it." Kevin frowned. He had made Garcia angry with him causing her to hit him and stop talking to him. "Think JJ is pretty nice." Will looked to his friends who mostly glared at him. "You would like her." Dave shook his head. "Quit whining and toss the ball already." Derek told him.

"You know you're only doing this because you know girls are better then boys." Jason told him. "Oh shut up." Dave snapped. "See you know it's true." Jason told him.

A/N: okay the real fun is about to get started. Sorry this chapter sucked. 


End file.
